syracuse_basketballfandomcom-20200214-history
December 11
1919 Syracuse Herald- All-Syracuse Easily Beats Fort Plain Local Quintet Triumphs By Score of 21 To 11 On State Armory Court Displaying a fine brand of play, the All-Syracuse basketball quintet defeated the fast Fort Plain team Wednesday night at the State Armory by a score of 21 to 11. At the end of the first half the score was 13 to 4 in favor of the winners. Billy Rafter, another former Orange court star, displayed exceptionally good form by caging four field goals from difficult angles. He was responsible for eight of the points tallied. Joe Schwarzer was an important factor in the victory of the Syracuse team. Although the visitors were completely outclassed in the first half they showed marked improvement in their play in the second period. Fox and Schell were the leading scorers for the visitors, each being credited with four points each. The summary of the main game: ALL-SYRACUSE: Tormey, lf (1-0-2), Rafter, rf (4-0-8), Schwarzer, c (2-3-7), Martin, lg (1-0-2), Casey, rg (1-0-2) TOTALS (9-3-21). FORT PLAIN: Schell, rg (2-0-4), Wilson, lg (0-0-0), Walters, c (0-3-3), Fox, rf (2-0-4), Hearn, lf (0-0-0) TOTALS (4-3-11). Referee- Dr. Paul Steinberg. Timer- P.J. Dorsey. Time of periods- 20 minutes. Syracuse Journal- Syracuse Five Trimmed Quintet From Fort Plain Locals Had Easy Time With Visitors- Crisp Not In Game Wilbur Crisp’s All-Syracuse quintet added another victory Wednesday night by defeating the fast Fort Plain basketball team at the Armory before 1,500 spectators. The score at the final whistle was 21 to 11 while at halftime the locals led 13 to 4. Fort Plain went into the lead almost immediately after the first toss-up by Referee Steinberg when Schell, right guard, shot a pretty basket. The All-Syracuse combination then began an offensive on their goal and Capt. Tormey, Schwarzer, Rafter and Casey soon brought the locals in the lead, from which they never headed. The Fort Plain quintet was at a great disadvantage, as they are used to playing under professional rules and the game was played according to the amateur regulations. The second half was much more exciting than the first. Fort Plain took a spurt and tallied seven points while Syracuse scored eight counts, all through field goals by Bill Rafter, the speedy forward. His playing was one of the features of the tilt. He was watched closely in the last period by Fort Plain and although his throws at the net were hurried he brought considerable applause from the stands when he caged them from difficult angles. The playing of Fox, right forward, stood out for Fort Plain, although Schell handled his position so well that he held down Capt. Tormey to one goal while he flipped the sphere through the rim twice. Danny Martin, former guard on the Syracuse University basketball team, played left guard for All-Syracuse last night. He took the place of Wilbur Crisp, who was unable to get into the game on account of an injury to his ankle. Martin showed up well and was a big help in keeping down the score. Following the All-Syracuse-Fort Plain game it was announced that the Owasco Canoe Club of Auburn had been booked for next Wednesday night. The lineup: ALL-SYRACUSE: Tormey, lf (1-0-2), Rafter, rf (4-0-8), Schwarzer, c (2-3-7), Martin, lg (1-0-2), Casey, rg (1-0-2) TOTALS (9-3-21). FORT PLAIN: Schell, rg (2-0-4), Wilson, lg (0-0-0), Walters, c (0-3-3), Fox, rf (2-0-4), Hearn, lf (0-0-0) TOTALS (4-3-11). Referee- Dr. Paul Steinberg. Timer- P.J. Dorsey. Time of periods- 20 minutes. Syracuse Post Standard- All-Syracuse Conquers Fort Plain Aggregation After Brilliant Battle Visitors Outclassed By Home Team- Rafter Plays Spectacular Game- Y.H.M.A Cultures Victorious More than 1,500 fans saw the All-Syracuse basketball team triumph over the Fort Plain quintet, 21 to 11, in a hard fought, brilliantly played game at the State Armory last night. Captain Jim Tormey and his team mates played a dazzling brand of the popular indoor game and at no stage of the contest was their supremacy seriously menaced. The invaders were somewhat handicapped through unfamiliarity with the rules under which the battle was waged. Manager Wilson, after the game, said that he would like another chance to play under the league rulings with which his quintet is more familiar. The visitors took the lead at the outset of the game. Schell shooting a basket less than 10 seconds after referee Dr. Steinberg started the contest. This advantage, however, was short lived as Schwarzer, Rafter, Tormey and Casey began an assault on the hostile basket which soon placed the home team out in front. At half time Syracuse led by a score of 13 to 4. In the second period the visitors braced and almost held their own registering seven points against eight for Syracuse. The work of Fox, the visiting center and Rafter All-Syracuse forward in the closing session was of an exceptionally high order. Fox shot two baskets from difficult angles and the speedy Rafter, playing like a demon, tossed the ball into the basket four times. All of Rafter’s shots were hurried by the invading players and were from sharp angles. Manager Wilbur Crisp of the All-Syracuse team was unable to play last night owing to a sprained ankle and his place at guard was taken by Danny Martin, the former Syracuse University star. Martin played a clever game and his work was a material factor in the downfall of the Fort Plain quintet. It was announced that the All-Syracuse team would meet the formidable Owasco Canoe Club five of Auburn at the armory next Wednesday night. Summary of the main game: ALL-SYRACUSE: Tormey, lf (1-0-2), Rafter, rf (4-0-8), Schwarzer, c (2-3-7), Martin, lg (1-0-2), Casey, rg (1-0-2) TOTALS (9-3-21). FORT PLAIN: Schell, rg (2-0-4), Wilson, lg (0-0-0), Walters, c (0-3-3), Fox, rf (2-0-4), Hearn, lf (0-0-0) TOTALS (4-3-11). 1946 Syracuse Herald Journal- Crippled Bears Are No Match For Nats The Washington Bears, while losing a 74 to 45 decision to the Syracuse Nats at the Jefferson St. Armory here last night before about 800 fans, proved once again that independent basketball can develop headaches in the sport. Claiming a record of 15 straight wins, the Bears were booked by George Mingin to fill an open Armory date of the Nats, and the Washington aggregation assured him that such stars as Zack Clayton, Tarzan Cooper and Tiny Bethard would appear. But, as was the case with the Renaissance five here last winter, automobile transportation trouble developed and the three players were supposedly injured in a crash at Washington Sunday. They did not appear. After flooring a makeshift aggregation which was taking a smacking defeat at the end of the first half, the Bears decided to shout about pay and halted the game midway in the third period. It developed that they had been paid by check, as has been the case with all National League clubs this season, but they said cash on the line was needed for them to complete the engagement. After several minutes of hemming and hawing, the game continued, with the check still serving as pay. The Nationals today claimed that investigation last night showed that Cooper, at least, had not been involved in any type of automobile accident and they held up payment of the check, turning the entire affair over to Ward “Piggy” Lambert, National League Commissioner. The Nats also forwarded a recommendation that loop officials ban any team in the National League from booking the Washington aggregation. Further, tonight’s exhibition game between the same clubs in Utica has been cancelled by Syracuse officials. As to the game, the less said the better, other than the fact that Syracuse showed a much stronger offense than any other time this season, with Mike Novak in the pivot spot setting up some fine plays. It was a rough and tumble contest, with holding, butting and charging a general practice, as the Nats built up a half-time lead of 35 to 20. Reserves took over for Benny Borgmann’s club in the second half and scored as they pleased against the Washington team. SYRACUSE: Nelmark, f (6-4-16), Chaney (5-1-11), Rothman, f (6-2-14), C. Butler (1-3-5), Novak, c (1-3-5), Hill (1-0-2), Sharkey, g (2-0-4), Rizzo, g (4-3-11), Moiseichik (0-1-1), Nugent (2-0-4) TOTALS (28-18-74). WASHINGTON: N. Butler, f (4-2-10), Brown, f (4-0-8), Audrick, c (5-2-12), Boggs (1-1-3), Isles, g (5-1-11), Washington (1-0-2) TOTALS (20-5-45). Utica Daily Press- Bears-Syracuse Clash Cancelled 5 Players Missing From Bears Lineup Failure of five of the Washington Bears' regulars to appear for a game in Syracuse last night caused Lew DiLeo early today to cancel tonight's Bears-Syracuse exhibition game scheduled in the local armory. DiLeo said he'd much rather cancel the game then stage it with several substitutes in the Bears' lineup. He added that those who had purchased tickets for tonight's tilt would have their money refunded at his office, 113 White Building. The Syracuse Nationals won last night's tussle in the Salt City, 74-45. The Bears' manager claimed that the absence of his five stars was due to injuries they received in an automobile collision Sunday. Among the players who failed to appear for last night's game were Zack Clayton, Jack Bethard, Tarzan Cooper, Jack Cains and Jack Isaacs. It was reported from Syracuse that the Bears demanded their money during the half and after receiving a check from the Syracuse promoter, stopped play in the third quarter and demanded a cash payment instead of the check. However, an agreement was reached and the teams completed the game. 1947 Syracuse Herald Journal- Nats Face Sheboygan At Armory Tonight Oram Is Ill After East Court Star; Nats To Go West For Five Games Firm in the belief that it will rise above the .500 mark for the first time tonight, the Syracuse Nationals basketball team plans to go all out against the Sheboygan Redskins, who will be making their second Syracuse appearance of the year. Syracuse beat the Redskins here last Saturday, and since that time have won four exhibition games in the Connecticut area to ring up its best winning streak of the year. All of the Nats with the exception of Ed Oram are in good condition for tonight's game. Oram became ill on the train Wednesday and may not be used tonight. Immediately following the Sheboygan contests the Nats take off on a road trip which opens Saturday in Midlands, Mich., and sees the club play five Midwestern foes in as many nights, before returning to Syracuse for a game with Indianapolis next week. Sheboygan may be under the coaching guidance of Bob McDermott tonight. He handled the team against Rochester Tuesday after Coach Doxie Moore was recalled to Sheboygan. Rumors of dissention within the ranks clouded Sheboygan on its visit here last week, and immediately after the game Kenny Suessens quit the squad. Mike Novak is expected to carry the brunt of the Nationals' attack against the Redskins. He played for Sheboygan last year before being traded to the Nats, and delights in upsetting any plans of former mates. In he Syracuse starting lineup with Novak will be Jerry Rizzo and John Chaney along with George Nelmark and Jim Homer. The preliminary game at 7:30 pits the active Post 41 American Legion quint against the Windy Hillers. 1954 Syracuse Herald Journal- Nats Clash With Celtics The Syracuse Nationals and Boston Celtics clashed for the fourth time this season here today in a nationally televised encounter. Syracuse has a 2-1 edge in the series. On the heels of the Nats recent 120-107 victory over the Celtics Thursday, coach Al Cervi sounded a new cry to “give the defense a break.” Cervi commented: “The rule-makers have given the game the offense the fans wanted, now let them give the defensive player a break. It can be done by efficient whistle-tooters who call necessary violations.” Boston has topped the century mark in three Syracuse games. The Nats won a second game 110-104 and dropped a decision 107-84. Syracuse Post Standard- Nats Face Celtics Again Today In TV Contest The National Basketball Association season is young but the Syracuse Nationals can make a couple of long strides toward the Eastern Division pennant when they clash with Boston in a nationally televised game in Beantown this afternoon and with Philadelphia at the War Memorial tomorrow night. The Nats will carry a healthy three-game divisional lead into their second game in three days with the Celtics, whom they shellacked by an astronomical score of 120 to 107 Thursday night at the War Memorial. They have won eight out of 11 Eastern Division games thus far. The record-crack Thursday win gave them a 2 to 1 edge over the hot-shooting Bostons and they've won three out of four from the classy Philadelphia team. The Warriors are their closest pursuers, followed by New York, which the Nats have whipped in two out of three, and Boston. Dr. Max Rifken, the Nats' busy doctor, yesterday came up with a glowing report on George King, the speedy backcourt operative who missed five games and has played only a part of the last two. Dr. Rifken said that King, who has a groin injury, is much improved and believes that his 13-minute sparking stint in the first half against Boston, helped him rather than hurt him. The Nats, seemingly always harassed by injuries and illness, are wary of today's game insofar as Bob Cousy, the Celtics' celebrated ball handler, is concerned. Cousy played only 25 minutes Thursday because of an injured left leg but when he came into the lineup in the first period he sparked a 14 to 0 Boston drive. Most of the Nats can recall that when they arrived in Boston for a playoff game two seasons ago, the newspapers headlined that Cousy may not be able to play because of a knee injury. The Celtics pushed the Nats out of the playoffs in a hectic four-overtime battle. Cousy played all right. He scored 50 points, 30 from the foul line. Cervi is hopeful that he can get a lot of help from King today but Billy Kenville, who came through with a record of series of four three-point plays in scoring 20 points, will start in the backcourt with Capt. Paul Seymour with Red Rocha and Earl Lloyd, two more of Thursday's heroes, and Adolph Schayes up front. Even with Cousy going only at half speed, the Nats expect a tough battle and they'll be defensive minded as usual against hot shooting Ed Macauley, Bill Sharmann, Frank Ramsey and the other. The Celtics have hit over 100 points 12 times this season but they've lost four of those century matches. The Nats broke a floor record Thursday with their 120 points, tied an all-time mark of 66 points in the second half and set a mark of 105 shots for their 42 field goals. The Celtics, allowed to shoot freely after they were certain of a defeat, scored the most points for a losing team in a regulation game against the Nats and two-team marks for halftime and total scoring and for total shots were established. Their TV game at 3 p.m. today is likely to attract the largest viewing audience of the "game of the week" schedule this season. 1957 Utica Daily Press- Nats Turn Back Lakers, 114-104 Detroit—The Syracuse Nats defeated the Minneapolis Lakers 114-104 last night in a fight filled National Basketball Assn. game at Olympia Stadium. The Philadelphia Warriors turned back the Detroit Pistons' fourth period surge for a 100-97 triumph before a slim gathering of 3,870. There were two major fights during the first game and a flock of minor tussles. Bob Harrison of Syracuse was ejected by officials early in the third period after he and the Lakers' Dick Schnittker exchanged a few punches under the Syracuse basket. Harrison was ordered to the bench in the fourth period for yelling at officials. The other scrap involved Togo Palazzi of the Nats and Ed Fleming of Minneapolis. Neither was ejected. Dolph Schayes led the winners with 26 points while teammate Ed Conlin had 25. Dick Garmaker sparked the Lakers—who have won only four of 22 starts—with a 22-point performance. Larry Foust of the Lakers engaged in a heated discussion with one of the officials in the final period. He protested vigorously when he drew his sixth personal foul and was charged with a technical foul. When he continued to argue he was ordered to the showers. The Nats never trailed although the Lakers put on a fourth-quarter spurt that enabled them to tie the score several times. Syracuse pulled away for keeps in the final four minutes. The score: SYRACUSE: Schayes (10-6-26), Lloyd (2-0-4), Kerr (6-11-23), Costello (5-4-14), Harrison (2-2-6), Seymour (1-0-2), Hopkins (1-0-2), Bianchi (1-2-4), Palazzi (3-2-8), Conlin (9-7-25) TOTALS (40-34-114). MINNEAPOLIS: Devlin (7-0-14), Foust (6-3-15), Schnittker (0-0-0), Garmaker (8-6-22), Mikkleson (6-2-14), Leonard (5-6-16), Spoelstra (4-2-10), Krebs (1-4-6), Hundley (1-0-2), Fleming (2-1-5) TOTALS (40-24-104). Category:1919-20 Category:1946-47 Category:1947-48 Category:1954-55 Category:1957-58 Category:All-Syracuse Category:Nationals Category:December 11 Category:Beck Category:Bianchi Category:Butler Category:Casey Category:Cervi Category:Chaney Category:Conlin Category:Costello Category:Harrison Category:Hill Category:Homer Category:Hopkins Category:Kenville Category:Kerr Category:King Category:Lloyd Category:Martin Category:Moiseichik Category:Nelmark Category:Novak Category:Nugent Category:Oram Category:Palazzi Category:Rafter Category:Rizzo Category:Rocha Category:Rothman Category:Schayes Category:Schwarzer Category:Seymour Category:Sharkey Category:Tormey Category:Tucker